


Not A Virgin Anymore

by annabeth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Endearments, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, JJ's massive ego, Language, M/M, Underage - Freeform, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: The deconstruction of Yuri Plisetsky's virginity.





	Not A Virgin Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle/gifts).



> Yuri is, in order, 18, 15, 13, and 18, in this fic. 13 year old Yuri is by himself, however.

A half-grunt, half-gasp bursts out of Yuri as JJ bottoms out inside him, unable to help himself. His ass clenches on JJ's rather monstrous cock; it feels too snug inside him. Yuri can't quite breathe.

"Have you done this before, kitten?" JJ asks. "You're virgin-tight."

Yuri knows his eyes shift away from JJ; he's suddenly staring at lifesize poster of JJ doing that stupid thing with his hands, and he scowls. Stupid JJ. Of _course_ he would have a poster of himself in his bedroom.

There's a lie on his tongue, a denial, because he'd rather JJ think he's a virgin than admit to the fact that he hasn't had sex in fucking _years_ because he was waiting on JJ.

"I'm eighteen," Yuri finally settles on. JJ has lifted his hips to change the angle, but he's just rocking back and forth. "I won't break," Yuri growls. "You can fuck me _harder than that_ , I'm not a girl who needs—"

"Hellcat," JJ says, "I'm not going to split you open and make you bleed just because you have no sense. And you didn't answer the question."

_Dammit._ He's been angling to get JJ in his bed since he was sixteen, but back then, despite the slightly lustful looks JJ might throw in his direction, the stupid boy was too fucking _noble_ to take the hints Yuri had been dropping. Yuri had been quite willing, and it's not like he was a _child_ , so JJ's fucking _morals_ had been tedious, to say the least.

But now that he's actually in JJ's bed, how can he stroke that out-of-control ego by telling him he's been… good holy mother, he's been _saving_ himself for JJ! Yuri is as disgusted with himself as JJ would probably be pleased.

He doesn't even _like_ JJ; he's only in this for the supposedly mind-blowing sex JJ is known for. In the competitive skating circuit, it had gone around that JJ was unbelievable in bed—though that was part of the reason that Isabella had bailed. Yuri's not sure who originally began the rumor, just that it had been huge news in the tabloids when it got around to Isabella.

"You know, I had started to question whether you even _liked_ guys, like the rumors said," Yuri says, trying to deflect. "Didn't you _see_ me fucking coming onto you, you self-absorbed jerk?"

"Such a filthy mouth," JJ remarks. "I ought to stuff it full of my cock and see if you can bitch while blowing me."

"Can't see how you can stuff my ass and my mouth at the same time," Yuri retorts.

"Careful, kitten, I might just pull out and try it."

"You're all talk," Yuri sneers. "You haven't moved an inch since you got in my ass finally. I—"

JJ doesn't even waste a second; he snaps his hips backwards and his cock slides out of Yuri's ass, a little bit too quickly for Yuri's taste. But there is no fucking way he's going to admit that JJ was too rough.

"Hey—" he says, as JJ climbs up the bed and, one hand beneath his heavy cock, he nudges it against Yuri's lips.

"Open that filthy mouth," JJ orders. Yuri's kind of embarrassed by how much he likes being commanded to do something. "And don't you fucking bite me, you vicious little kitten."

Yuri opens his mouth and JJ slams his cock in, almost too fast for Yuri to adjust. Yuri would not be himself, though, if he didn't just let JJ's cock lie on his tongue without doing anything.

Through the mouthful, Yuri says, garbled,

"Fine, I did fuck Beka before."

"What was that?" JJ asks. "Can't hear you over the sound of my cock in your mouth."

"Fuck you." Yuri grazes JJ's dick with his teeth; a warning. Then he reaches up and fists JJ's cock, removing it from his mouth. "I don't have to put up with this."

JJ shrugs, prying Yuri's fingers off his dick. "You want this?" he asks. "You'll sheathe your claws."

"You are such a _fucking asshole_ ," Yuri spits. "Maybe I _don't_ want it."

"After all those slutty looks you gave me as a bratty teenager? You sayin' you don't want a piece of my magnificent ass?"

"I didn't think it was your ass I was getting," Yuri grumbles. "And so far I've barely even had your cock. Which isn't as awesome as you think, by the way."

"You can keep telling yourself that tonight, when you're lonely and horny and wishing you had my cock in your slutty, tight little ass. Because let me tell you, kitten, if you had done this before, no way you'd be such a sweet hole to fuck into."

"Oh my God, you think you're a fucking porn star, don't you? Talk like that isn't hot, JJ. I mean, seriously—"

"Is that why your pretty dick is leaking all over your white shirt? I hope you don't mind that we're going to ruin it."

"Hey, asshole, yes, I do mind. Fuck." Yuri makes a swipe towards his shirt, to get it out of the way, but JJ forestalls him with one hand and uses the other to smear his cockhead against his shirt. "Goddammit!"

"What did I say about your mouth?" JJ asks wickedly, one eyebrow raised. He's staring down into Yuri's eyes and Yuri isn't really enjoying this anymore; he's getting uncomfortable. There are too many _feelings_ involved. Mostly disdain and irritation, but Yuri is beginning to think JJ is _much_ too fond of him. Himself, that is.

"You know, the rumors all said you were huge in bed, and I thought they meant your dick. But now I see that everyone meant your _ego_."

"Yuri," JJ says, his smirk firmly in place. "Can't it be both? Have you _seen_ my cock?"

"Considering you just forced it into my mouth, about an inch away from my eye, yes, I saw it. I'm not impressed."

"Maybe you'd like it back in your sweet ass?" JJ waggles his eyebrows. Yuri rolls his eyes.

"You are _all_ talk," Yuri snorts. "Was any of that shit in the tabloids true?"

"No," JJ says, his smile becoming slightly crooked. "Yuri, if you want the truth, Isabella was upset with me and she started those rumors herself. It's why we broke up, because it was a dick move. I thought she loved me, but I learned my lesson about getting involved with groupies."

"Good," Yuri says. He pushes on JJ's chest, widening his legs. "Why don't you find out how flexible I am, then?"

"Suddenly so sweet, like honey? Did I butter you up, kitten?" JJ drags his hand down across Yuri's chest, deliberately scratching his nails gently over Yuri's nipples, causing him to hiss in a breath. "All it took was for you to know I'm not a whore?"

"Meh, I don't fucking care if you _are_ a whore, JJ, I just like knowing that I'm not a groupie to you."

"No," JJ says, the first note of seriousness. "If you were a groupie, doll, you definitely wouldn't be in my bed right now. And, also, if you betray me to the tabloids, you'll really wish you hadn't."

"Yeah? What can you do to me?" Yuri asks, wiggling on the bed. "You _talk_ > too much, JJ, just fuck me already."

"I like to call my technique JJ-style," JJ grins. He palms the back of Yuri's thigh and lifts his leg. He folds it up towards Yuri's head, positioning his ankle by his ear. "Holy shit, you are flexible."

"Perks of fucking another figure skater," Yuri says smugly. "And, what the hell, JJ? Are you _ever_ genuine?"

"What does that even mean?" JJ lifts his cock in his hand and lines it up against Yuri again, the crown huge and pushing against the reluctant ring of muscle as Yuri gasps, his breath suddenly nothing but short pants. He wants to fuck JJ about as much as he wants to fuck _with_ JJ, so when JJ breaches past that barrier, sinking into Yuri, Yuri sharply draws his hips upwards.

"It means you're a dick," Yuri says, "and I _have_ done it before."

Every inch of JJ's cock has slipped inside Yuri now, and because he's not a fucking virgin, he moves _his_ hips, his lower body strength unbelievable and strong enough to jar JJ's movements.

"That's my job," JJ says, trying to press Yuri back down. He's strong, Yuri will give him credit for that, and he manages to hold Yuri against the mattress, but when Yuri flexes his leg—still by his ear—it means JJ can't hold him in both places at once.

"I said this before, but I don't think you were listening," Yuri snaps, "I'm pretty sure it's your ego filling up your ears, but I'm not gonna just _lie here_ , dammit."

"You're still a nasty little brat, kitten," JJ says, apparently ignoring Yuri's words. "If you want my cock, you'll beg me for it, or there's the door."

"Thought you wanted my tight, virgin ass?" Yuri goads. JJ doesn't seem to have realized that Yuri admitting to not being a virgin after all. But JJ _was_ listening, apparently, because he snorts.

"Yeah, right. Who'd you fuck, kitten? Or have you been waiting _on me_ this whole time?"

"Oh, Jesus," Yuri groans. "I'm _dying_ here, JJ, you talk so freakin' much. Fuck me. Harder!" he demands, when JJ obliges by plunging in and out in a smooth back-and-forth stroke.

"I like to go at my own pace, and peak at the perfect moment. Trust my technique, kitten, you'll enjoy it more."

Yuri reaches up, clutching JJ's back, and on the next slow stroke—too damn slow!—he rakes his fingernails down JJ's back, as fiercely as he can.

"Oh, you _are_ a little hellcat," JJ says, hissing in pain. "Retract your claws. I'll do better by you."

"Stop treating me like a precious little girl to be coddled!" Yuri shouts, digging his nails deeper into JJ's flanks. "Fuck me like _you mean it_ ," he demands. Years of waiting to get in his bed, and this is what it's like? Who knew JJ liked to talk so much.

Well, he supposes he did know that, but somewhere Yuri must have believed that JJ would be different with his dick being stimulated. Like maybe he'd act like it felt good, or something. Yuri's own confidence is shaken, a bit.

"I like you," JJ says, "even out of bed, Yuri. Maybe I don't wanna be your _boyfriend_ or anything, but while you've spent all this time hating me, I never hated you."

Yuri arches his ass up off the bed, causing JJ's cock to slide further into him. His eyes roll back a little and he's gratified by the sharp intake of breath on JJ's part. So he's _not_ completely unaffected. Yuri moans, yanking on JJ's ass, careful not to use his nails this time.

He'll never admit it, but hearing JJ say he likes him has made a knot in his chest a little bit looser. It started with Beka, but knowing JJ doesn't hate him means that maybe, just maybe, he has another friend?

JJ is finally quiet except for sex-grunts and sexy little growls that make Yuri's toes curl almost as much as JJ's cock does.

"Faster," Yuri pants, "I can't get there, JJ, c'mon."

"You will," gasps JJ on an in-stroke. "Trust me. I'm gonna blow your mind."

"I'll settle for you helping me blow my load," Yuri replies, and the bed is rocking now with the force of JJ's thrusts. Yuri's ass is throbbing just on the edge of painfully from the assault, which is what he _asked_ for, but it has been awhile and… he sucks at the air, trying to draw a full breath as his balls tighten. But he's still not quite there yet, and JJ must sense it, because then those talented fingers are surrounding Yuri's cock, closing around him in a vise-grip. It's just _enough_ , combined with a powerful plunge into his body.

Yuri's ass clenches around JJ's better-than-average cock, his hips jerking, his cock pumping strings of ropey jizz over JJ's chest and his own belly.

He's probably entirely too pleased with himself that there is a strand of come clinging to JJ's chin.

"Ha!" Yuri gasps. His heart is galloping like he just finished a strenuous free skate. "I jizzed on your face, asshole!"

"You're such a child, kitten," JJ says, wiping at it with the back of his hand. "How long has it been since you've cleaned the pipes? Plus, I made you come so hard that—"

"Oh God, shut up," Yuri grumbles. "Did you come?"

"Not yet," JJ says, speeding up, movements turning erratic. "Almost there—"

Yuri wrinkles his nose when JJ finally spills, because the jizz in his ass is a sensation he has _not_ missed. Why didn't they use a condom?

He and Beka had used one almost all the time, except in the beginning, when they were so anxious and eager that trying to find one and get it on Beka seemed like too much trouble.

JJ slumps over Yuri, barely restraining himself from crushing him by balancing on trembling arms. He tugs his cock free and, breathing heavily, licks Yuri's temple.

"What'd you do _that_ for?" Yuri asks, affronted.

"Sweat dripping down your face, kitten," JJ mumbles. He rolls onto his back, away from squashing Yuri. "Okay, now. Who'd you fuck? If you _did_ actually—"

"I did, actually," Yuri responds tiredly. "Me and Beka. We had a thing, for awhile."

"What happened?" JJ asks, but Yuri rather thinks he'll be asleep before Yuri gets the chance to answer his question.

&~&

When Beka gets Yuri off for the first time, using only his hands in the back of the changing room while no one is around, he asks breathlessly,

"Have you ever done this before, Yura?"

"Done what?" Yuri is fifteen years old, sweating in his half-removed costume, his cock still half-hard despite splattering Beka with come only moments earlier. They're in Barcelona, and they've only just become friends, but Yuri is glad that their friendship includes these _benefits_.

He reaches for Beka's bulge, wanting to return the favor, but Beka stills his hand.

"Answer me, Yura," he says, "because I'm older than you. I'm not letting you touch me until I'm sure I'm not corrupting you too badly."

"Corrupting me?" Yuri scoffs. "I'm not a _child_ , Beka."

Beka curls his hands over Yuri's, keeping him held loosely, an earnest look on his face. Because Yuri wants to get his hands on Beka's dick, and because he hasn't even _seen_ it yet, Jesus, he tells Beka what he wants to hear.

"Of course I've done it before," and the fact that he says it boastfully must be what damns him in Beka's eyes.

"What have you done, Yura?" Beka asks softly, carefully, gently tucking Yuri back into his costume. "Time to change for real."

But Yuri can't answer him, because at that moment, Beka lifts his soiled hand to his mouth and begins to lick off Yuri's come.

"Fuck, that's fucking hot," Yuri breathes. "I want— I want, Beka. I wanna taste it too."

"I'll let you taste mine someday," Beka promises. But he considers Yuri. "Have you tried it before? Your own, I mean?"

"Why wouldn't I?" But Yuri's inflating the truth. He's never had a friend before, and he's never had sex with anyone before either.

"Oh, Yura," Beka says, with a little shake of the head and a smile. "You're such a spitting tomcat, all that bravado, all that anger. I'm not your enemy. Why don't you tell me? If you do, I'll tell you something about myself."

"Fine," Yuri says. He sulks for a minute. Being fifteen _sucks_. No one takes him seriously, or listens to him. He's the best skater Yakov's had since Viktor, and he's worlds better than any of the other juniors—it grates that JJ is a better skater than he is. Or thinks he is. Yuri is going to be the one in the middle of the podium in Barcelona, not that jackass. No matter whether JJ bested him in their other two competitions. Yuri shakes his head to try and forget about JJ. Even if, before Beka rode up to him on his motorcycle, Yuri had imagined shoving his cock into JJ's mouth just to get him to shut the fuck up.

"Yura?" Beka's still soft, and obviously waiting. Yuri frowns, cramming the anger down. He just wants to touch Beka's dick. Is that too much to ask?

"If I tell you," Yuri says, sly, "can I see your dick? Can I touch it?"

"That depends," Beka replies. His face is flushed, and Yuri can tell he's still aroused, even if he's holding himself in check. Yuri wants him to lose control. He's never seen anyone lose control like this before. Without really intending to, he tells Beka the truth.

"I've only ever made myself come," Yuri whispers. "I didn't even look in a mirror. I—" but that's as much as he can get out. He can't bring himself to admit that he's never seen his cock hard except in his hands, and he's always been too shy to check himself out. What would Beka think, if he knew that Yuri had a bashful streak?

Beka rubs a lock of Yuri's hair between his fingers, then tucks it behind Yuri's ear.

"It's all right," he says. "We don't have to—"

"But what if I _want_ to?" Yuri whines. He's not super turned on anymore, but Beka is, and what if that means Yuri's— "Am I a bad lover?"

"God no, Yura," Beka assures him. "We haven't even done anything yet. We're not lovers yet, Yura."

"Well, I wanna be. I told you. It's your turn." Yuri crosses his arms, because Beka won't let him touch his dick, and he feels stupidly vulnerable standing here half-naked.

"Okay," Beka says, smiling. "I lost my virginity at your age. It was an awful experience. I just don't want you to feel bad."

"Why would I feel bad?" Yuri sniffs. "I like how you look. I wanna fuck you."

"Maybe later," Beka replies. "Yes or no: you're a virgin?"

" _Yes_ ," Yuri growls. "I want to see it, Beka."

"Have you actually seen an aroused cock before, Yura?" Beka asks. "Besides your own, I mean. Like in porn?"

Yuri pouts. He doesn't want to tell him, but Beka must have already guessed, right?

"No," he says mulishly. "I don't look at porn. I skate." He bites his lower lip, and Beka's breathing hitches. So Yuri sucks his lower lip into his mouth and watches Beka. His friend swallows and shifts from one foot to the other; Yuri's eyes flick downward. Beka's tenting his jeans, already changed after his practice. Yuri can tell it's uncomfortable; he's pretty sure Beka's dying to adjust himself. Yuri wants to do it for him.

"I want your cock in my mouth," Yuri announces. "C'mon, Beka. Let me."

"So eager," Beka murmurs. "And your mouth is as dirty as ever."

"I want. To suck. Your fucking. _Dick_ ," Yuri enunciates. " _Beka_."

"Hush, Yura," Beka says, but his eyes are tormented. His face is softly-sheened by sweat, flushed pink. He's a far cry from the stoic boy Yuri had met in earnest just a few days ago. This young man is wrecked, by _him_ , Yuri! He can do that to another person—

"I'll let you do the same for me that I did for you. Okay? No one is sucking anyone's dick today." Beka steps forward, into Yuri's personal space, and unwraps his arms from in front of his chest. Then he gently clasps Yuri's wrist and guides his hand downwards.

Yuri catches his breath, holds it. Here it is, the thing he's been waiting for! In his excitement, he forgets that Beka's still buckled tightly into his jeans. He's dying to get his hands on bare flesh, but once his hands are hovering above Beka's erection, Yuri realizes they're trembling too much to unbuckle his belt or unzip his jeans. Mortified, face red, he says quietly,

"Help? Beka?"

"Where's all that bravado?" Beka says teasingly. "Is the kitten declawed?"

"Shut the fuck up," Yuri glares. "I can't do it, Beka. I'm too…"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't make fun," Beka says. His much steadier hands intervene, undoing the belt, tugging his zipper down, and then Yuri knows what to do; he shoves his shaking hands into Beka's jeans, and disappointment washes over him when he encounters brushed cotton, remembering Beka's wearing boxer-briefs. He watched him put them on, for fuck's sake.

"It's okay, there's no hurry," Beka says. He touches Yuri's cheek with a fingertip and Yuri realizes that he's crying. It's just a couple of tears, most likely anxiety rather than something else, and Yuri grinds his teeth, fumbling with Beka's underwear like he can't figure out how they work—even though he wears the same kind. Finally, _finally_ , he gets his hands into Beka's underwear and the first contact of hot skin and hard flesh makes him gasp. His own dick twitches and takes a new interest.

He's overwhelmed, all at once. He can barely expose Beka's cock, and when he gets it out into the light, he can't breathe—it's so beautiful. Until this moment, holding Beka's scorching length in his hand, he hadn't been sure that this was what he wanted. At least, not in reality.

"I dreamed about this," Yuri whispers, petting Beka lightly. Beka hisses in a breath through his teeth.

"Harder, Yura, I need _more_ ," Beka says through gritted teeth.

"I mean," Yuri says, wrapping his slender fingers around Beka, enthralled by the way his pale white skin stands out against Beka's cherry-red cock. "Not with you. Cause I didn't know you." He glances up at Beka through his eyelashes. Beka sucks in a breath, sounding tortured. His cock drips into Yuri's other hand.

"Tell me," Beka gasps. "Rub it, Yura, I need friction. You know what you like. Something like that."

"Viktor," Yuri says, eyes back on his task. He grips harder, scrunching the foreskin back as he pumps his hand experimentally. "Back when… well. He was… kind to me." Yuri gulps. It sounds stupid, out loud. Beka's breathing is labored, and his cock is beginning to drip more copiously. Yuri jacks him a little faster, kind of afraid he's going to hurt Beka, but his friend's hips are starting to stutter, half-thrusting forward into Yuri's hand.

"What did you do?" Beka asks in a low voice, his throat sounding like raked gravel. " _Tell me_."

"I fucked myself thinking about Viktor," Yuri confesses, and Beka grunts, grabbing Yuri's hair, hips jutting forward, cock swelling and spasming. Yuri catches the jizz in his cupped hands, and with another flirtatious glance through his eyelashes, he lifts his hands to his mouth as if to drink from them.

"Jesus, Yura, I'm gonna die," Beka says, strangled.

&~&

"Viktor," Yuri whimpers, straining against his hand. He's thirteen-and-a-half, almost fourteen really, and he's just figured out how his dick works. The problem is, it seems to work best when he imagines Viktor: his face, both that unreal beauty and platinum blonde hair; his smile when he promised Yuri a choreographed short program all his own. By Viktor Nikiforov! At the time, Yuri hadn't thought about it much beyond how easy Viktor had seemed in manner, in contrast to his ferocity on the ice.

There was a time, before Viktor had taken notice of him (before his dick really got interested in things) that Yuri had thought Mila was pretty. He'd expected, after Yakov had given him The Talk, that he would eventually get inconvenient hard-ons from the girls at the rink.

Not from Viktor. The Living Legend. God of Yakov's skaters. But here he is now, his cock flushed and oh-so-ready, soaking his belly with precome, imagining Viktor's hands on him.

He's not quite courageous enough to picture Viktor naked, or anything beyond his smile and those hands, touching Yuri's skin, but he's not so much a child that he hasn't also figured out how something _else_ works.

"I've never done this before," Yuri mutters to himself, "but…" And he reaches back, beneath his cock and balls, and strokes downward. This time he closes his eyes and wonders: what would it be like? Viktor's fingers _here_?

Yuri chews his lower lip and, fingers slicked with his precome, he probes his hole cautiously. He doesn't know much, but he's pretty sure he should be careful. Still… he presses a little harder, and the muscle flutters against his fingertip, then his finger slips past the slightly puffy rim. Yuri almost chokes on his own spit; who knew that would feel like _this_?

"Viktor…" Yuri whispers, and slowly, ever-so-slowly, he sinks his finger into his own asshole. It feels… odd, but in a good way. His cock is flat to his belly, urgent with need, and the phone rings in the other room; Yuri jerks his finger, and it bends inside him, touching off a lightning bolt in his body.

He comes all over himself with a hoarse cry. "Would you like it, Viktor?" he asks, smearing the come on his abs and chest.

Curious, he lifts his spunk-covered finger to his mouth. But at the last second he pauses, then wipes his fingers on the bedspread.

"Yurochka?" his grandfather calls. "Coach Yakov called. He wants you to call him back. He said something about your form last practice. He also said he has that signed poster you wanted."

Viktor!

&~&

"I was a needy little whore," Yuri says, trying to pretend he's not snuggling close to JJ, of all people. "You should have seen Beka and I. I think we fucked on every surface we could."

"Did you, kitten?" JJ says sleepily. "You weren't all that broken in, if you'll pardon the term."

"It's been… awhile." They are both quiet for a bit, and Yuri wonders if JJ is asleep.

"What happened, Yura?" JJ asks, though, sounding a tad more awake.

Yuri shrugs, which is difficult to do lying down in bed. "I'm not sure. I guess we just fell out of love." Reminiscing about it makes Yuri nostalgic. "We're still friends, of course. I'd never let that come between us. Orgasms aren't worth a friendship."

"And me, kitten? Are the orgasms I gave you worth something?"

"Well, you've only given me one so far," Yuri says. "But it's a start."

"I'm gonna give you another one in about two hours, after a nap. See if I can't make myself a habit of yours that you can't break."

"You can try," Yuri says, feeling a little glow start up inside him. He smiles into the dusky room.

"You bet I will, kitten," JJ replies, then rolls even closer into him. He's snoring a minute later, and Yuri is pretty sure that JJ is already a bad habit.

Oh well. He closes his eyes. Even though he and Beka had been like flint to tinder together, nothing lasts forever, and he's eighteen now.

Might as well try something new.

end.


End file.
